Big Misunderstanding
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: After a break up, Alex doesn't remember who Mitchie is. It's up to Mitchie's twin sister, Sonny, to figure it out why. Slight Humor. Mitchie/Alex, Sonny/Justin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Wizards of Waverly Place, Sonny with a Chance, _or_ Camp Rock. _**

**A/N: This is something that had took me about four months to write because at first i had no idea where this was going until two weeks ago. Lemme know what you guys think.**

* * *

After the line going dead Mitchie felt her heart stop and feeling the need to sit down before she falls to her knees. _She forgot about me. _It was hard to wrap her head that statement. Mitchie found a bench and she sat there for who knows how many hours. _Why did she forget that I exist? She broke up with me because she thought I would actually cheat on her. She didn't even give me time explain and neither did her family. My morals were better than that and they questioned it._

Mitchie buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Mitchie?" It said to her, a familiar voice. It was familiar because it sounded like hers. She looked up to see her twin sister, Sonny, who had worried etched into her face. "What happened?" Sonny sat in the vacant spot next to Mitchie.

"Alex forgot about me." Mitchie whispered.

Sonny pulled her into a hug, "He doesn't deserve you then." That's when Mitchie realized she hadn't quite told her sister that Alex is a girl. Sonny stood and extended her arm for Mitchie to take. Mitchie did. "We're going to get something to eat. I'm starving." Mitchie let a smile appear on her face and then fell when she realized what route they were taking. She stopped in her tracks and Sonny turned to Mitchie. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but I'll wait out here." Mitchie said not leaving her spot.

"Um, ok." Sonny said confusingly. She entered the substation and she felt like all the eyes were on her.

She reached the counter to the dark haired boy; his eyes were wide as he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He whispered but yelled at the same time.

"Excuse me." Sonny responded with offense. "Is this how you speak to all the customers?" Sonny crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Mitchie," He said sternly, "Leave before Alex sees you."

"Wait, first of all, I'm not Mitchie, I'm Sonny. Second of all, I wanted something to eat but I now want to meet this Alex so I could hurt him like he hurt my sister."

He stood straight, "Him? No, Alex is a girl." Sonny was taken aback by his answer and she made it evident on her face. "Wait, you didn't know that did you?" Sonny shook her head because that answer had her speechless. He was about to say something else but he was called back to the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

He went back to the kitchen to meet with his parents, "Justin, what is she doing here? Tell her Alex can't see her." His mother said.

"Mom, that isn't Mitchie, that's her sister."

"Uh huh, right." She said sounding unconvinced.

"Mom, look at her." She did. They face a shocked Sonny. "She thought Alex was a boy and she's now shocked because she found out Alex is a girl." The mother was going to say something else to tell her son that she was still unconvinced but someone entered the building. Someone who just proved Justin right. "See, I told you."

Sonny turned around when she heard the door open and saw her sister. She walked up to Mitchie. "Sonny, can we go? I don't want to be here."

"I'm going nowhere until I speak with Alex." Sonny said with anger. Her voice went soft when asked, "How come you didn't tell me Alex is a girl?"

"I-I thought you were going to leave me like mom and dad did." Mitchie said as she was looking down at her feet.

"Mitchie, I'm always going to be here for you and Dallas too. You know that right?" Mitchie nodded and she looked up.

Mitchie eyes then filled with sadness, "Can we go now?" Something had caught Mitchie's eyes and it caused Sonny to turn around to see what she was seeing. A raven-haired girl walked behind the counter next to the dark-haired boy.

"Is that her?" Sonny asked as she turned back to Mitchie. She nodded and at that motion Sonny walked back to the counter. She slapped the girl and the slap echoed in the substation.

The girl put her hand to her face, "What the hell?"

"How dare you put my sister though this pain, you bitch!" By now Sonny was furious with the girl in front of her.

"Whoa, wait, wait, what are you talking about?" Alex put up a hand in defense.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't." And it came to Sonny's realization that Alex didn't seem to realize who she was.

Sonny's going to test it. "Do you know who I am?" Alex shook her head. Sonny pointed at Mitchie, "Do you know who she is?"

"Should I?" _Wow, she seems really confused of the situation._

"You don't remember dating her?" The girl in front of Sonny became even more confused as she looked over to Mitchie as if she was trying to recall some lost memories. Alex shook her head, she seemed hurt.

"What did I do?" Alex asked. She wanted answers too.

"I don't know that's what I wanted to know. But obviously you don't remember a thing, so there's no reason for me to be here. I better go before Mitchie decides to try to kill herself again." Sonny tried to say softly but the words came just as harsh as her tone.

"Kill herself?" The boy beside Alex had finally spoken up.

"Yeah, she's suicidal and I'm here in New York spending my Spring break helping my sister to put Mitchie back together"

"Where are you from? You have another sister?" He asked quickly.

"California, for college. Yes, I have another, who else would be watching Mitchie?"

"Parents." He said like it was obvious. Sonny and her sisters hadn't for awhile had known the meaning of parents.

"They left us a few years back saying we weren't good enough for them. I graduate early to prove them wrong and Mitchie was going the same route before she had to put on anti-depressants after being abandoned by our parents."

"I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, who does these days?" Sonny took a few steps back before turning around and made her way to Mitchie, who was eager to leave.

Mitchie had left the building and Sonny stood in the threshold looking at the hurt Alex. As she was about to walk out she heard the girl ask, "Would she give me another chance?"

Sonny wanted to say no but she didn't want to see the girl being more hurt than she already was. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do." She finally left the building with a sympathetic smile on her face.

**~...~**

_I can't believe Mitchie had talked me into this. She had to play the sympathy card. Now I'm walking to the substation on _her _date. What could get worse than this?_ Sonny had entered the substation dressed in Mitchie's clothes, pretending to be her.

The night went smoothly. Alex had one table set in the substation. The lights were dim to set the mood. _I'm only doing this for Mitchie. I'm totally straight. _

After they had dinner Alex had started playing music from the snap of her fingers. Sonny had no clue where the music was coming from as she looked around the substation. When she stopped looking she realized that Alex was standing next to her with her hand reached out to Sonny. "May I have this dance?" Sonny nodded and took her hand. She was brought up to her feet. Alex placed her hands on Sonny's hips and she slightly flinched at the touch. Sonny was unsure of what to do, wrap her arms around Alex's neck or place her hands on her shoulder.

She chose the first because she supposed to be Mitchie and she's guessing that this what Mitchie would've done. This felt awkward to Sonny because she wasn't into girls like her sister. They swayed from side to side and naturally Sonny laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

_This girl is so gentle, what happened?_ Alex pulled her head back and so did Sonny. They looked into each other eyes, their eyes sparkle under the little light that they had. Alex leaned in and Sonny being unsure of what to do, didn't move at all. Her lips had made contact with hers and Sonny's eyes became wide while Alex's were closed.

Not to raise any suspicion Sonny moved her lips with Alex's. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Alex leaned in for another kiss and she deepened it. Sonny was freaking out in her head, _Oh my god, this wasn't suppose to go this far. _

**~...~**

Sonny made it back to her sister's apartment, still freaking out. Mitchie had come out of her room. "How did it go?"

"Um, it went good, I guess." Sonny leaned against the front door. "For you I mean, not for me."

Mitchie tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"S-She kissed m-me."

"She what?" Mitchie asked, she wasn't mad but she was shocked.

"Kissed me, I didn't stop because I didn't want to bring up any suspicions that it wasn't you."

Mitchie nodded, "So does she remember who I am?"

Sonny shook her head, "I don't think so." She moved away from the door and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Why?"

"I thought it felt weird kissing a girl knowing that girl has dated your sister." Sonny brushed her teeth and went back to where Mitchie was standing. "I think it's safe for us to walk in the substation without being told to leave. But you're totally going on the second date and date after that and after that. I think you got the picture." For the first time in two weeks she had seen Mitchie smile.

**~...~**

After explaining everything to Mitchie they went to the substation the next day. Mitchie was greeted by Alex with a kiss on the cheek. Sonny was going to walk up to Justin but she saw him go into the freezer. She was confused. Knowing that Mitchie and Alex won't notice that she had walked off, she went to the freezer door.

She opened it, now she was more confused than before. It didn't appear to be a freezer but another room. Then she was hearing something about magic and spells.

"She's going to break her heart again." She heard Justin say. "I can't cast the spell again because Alex herself will notice that something is up."

"Just have some faith. They look like they are doing well." She heard older man say, she assumed it's their father.

"That's how it started last time." Justin reminded his father.

"Let's worry about it when the time comes. But for now you have to just worry about the lesson." Then Sonny saw Justin wave a stick in the air and it lit up. Before she could see the result she got out and went back to the couple in the dining area.

"Where did you go?" Mitchie asked.

"Uh, just looking for the bathroom." Sonny lied and Mitchie knew but she wasn't going to push it, at least not in front of Alex.

"There isn't one down here but you can in use the one in the loft." Alex said. She led the twins up the spiral stairs and into the loft. "If you go to that hallway, it will be the second door on your left."

Sonny followed her directions even though she didn't have to go but she didn't want to raise any suspicions. She needed to recompose herself, she was still in shock. She never thought magic ever existed. Sonny wasn't going to tell anybody, like anybody would believe her.

She walked out of the bathroom and the two were talking like nothing had ever happen between them. After a minute or two they realized that she was standing there. "Are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm not feeling good right now. I think I should go home." Sonny answered.

"Do want me to walk you home?"

"No, I think I'll be okay." She walked downstairs where she saw Justin standing behind the cash register.

"You don't look so good, you okay?" Justin asked.

"I saw you." She said as she pointed a finger at him. "I saw you and I know that I can't tell anybody because they going to think that I'm crazy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you in the freezer." As soon as she said that Justin froze. "Now I know I'm not crazy."

"What exactly did you see?"

"You were waving a stick in the air and it lighting up. You said something about a spell that you've…. used on Alex." She just realized something. "You are the reason why Alex doesn't remember Mitchie."

Justin didn't respond, he tried to keep quiet but Sonny was staring him down, "I had to!"

"Why? You didn't think that Mitchie wasn't going to come back and wonder why Alex had forgotten her and their relationship?"

"You should have seen Alex when they broke up two weeks ago, she was a mess. I had to do something."

"Making her forget was not the answer. People go through break-ups all the time, she could've moved on."

"When someone you love cheats on you it's kinda hard to move on."

"What?" Sonny said in disbelief. "Mitchie would never cheat, her heart is too big."

"Well, she did."

"Do you know with whom?"

"Alex said that he had light brown hair and blue eyes. That she told him off and fought with Mitchie."

Sonny pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture of the only person with light brown hair and blue eyes. She showed the picture to Justin. "Is this him?"

"I don't know. I only got a description. Why do you ask?"

"Because it could have been me she saw with him, not Mitchie. I have been here for three weeks."

"That's a long spring break."

"Well, I did three, well four weeks' worth of work in one week so I could spend more time with my family."

"I thought you were here to fix Mitchie."

"I was angry at the time, okay? My first week was about spending it with my sisters until Mitchie had gotten dumped."

"Hey guys what are we talking about here?" They heard older man say, they turned towards the voice. It was Justin's dad.

Justin wasn't going to lie to his dad. "That we messed up and everything between Alex and Mitchie was misunderstanding."

"Like what?"

"That Mitchie never cheated on Alex and we shouldn't have done the spell on her."

"Justin!"

"What?" The dad pointed at Sonny. "Oh, she already knows, she saw the lair."

"Did you show it to her?"

"No, I followed him when he didn't know." Sonny answered. "But continue Justin."

"Anyways, we have to reverse the spell to figure out something."

"I know what we need, you two go up to the loft and I'll be there in a few minutes." Justin's father instructed. The two went upstairs as they were told. Mitchie and Alex were cuddling on the couch.

"I thought you left." Mitchie said as she looked up.

"Well, I almost did but Justin thought it would be better if he gave me something for stomach and sit down for awhile." Sonny lied.

"Oh, okay" Mitchie said as she turned back to the television.

After a minute or two that Sonny pretended to take something for her stomach, the dad came into the loft. "I got it."

"Got what?" Alex asked as she noticed her father enter the loft. Before he could answer her he sprinkled blue powder over her head. Spell reversal was not the only result but coughing too. When she recomposes herself, she notices everyone that was in the living room and then she realized that Mitchie was there. She pointed at her, "What is she doing her?"

Mitchie instantly felt her heart break all over again but Sonny knew what she had to do since Alex had regained her memories. She pulled out her phone once again and walked up to Alex. She showed her the same picture that she had showed Justin, "Was this the guy you saw?"

"Um, yeah, but how do you know who she was with?"

"It wasn't her; it was me who you saw, not Mitchie."

"Who are you and why do you like Mitchie?" Alex finally asked.

Sonny turned to face Mitchie. "You didn't tell her about me?" Her twin shook her head and Sonny turned back to Alex. "I'm her twin sister Sonny and the guy you saw was my boyfriend."

"Was?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, he broke up with me because he thought I cheated on him." Sonny told him as Alex went to sit by Mitchie on the couch again.

"Did you tell him it was misunderstanding?"

"Well, I told him my morals were better than that, but I didn't realize it was a misunderstanding until now. Oh well."

"Oh well?"

"I was going to break up with him anyways. He was too conceited for my taste."

The two looked at Alex and Mitchie. They were surprise how fast they left everything in the past and realize that this was just one big misunderstanding. "So what's California like?"

"Beautiful when the weather is nice, but I don't really get out much because of school. It comes second in my life."

"And the first is family?"

"Of course. I got two more months until I get to come back to spend the summer with my sisters."

"And maybe we could hang out sometime?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Like a date?" Sonny asked slightly teasing him.

"Um, yeah." He laughs nervously.

"Sure, you seem like an awesome guy."

After the date was settled for those two, Alex agreed to hear Mitchie out before accusing her of something and keep yelling to minimum when they reach a 'disagreement.' Also, Alex thought it would have helpful information if Mitchie would have told her that she had a twin sister.

Alex did get mad at Justin for putting that spell on her, even if he did it with a good reason.

As long as Mitchie has Alex by her side she will not have her suicidal tendencies. Since she became very happy with Alex, she got pulled off the anti-depressants because she believed that she didn't need them anymore.

Sure, these two did have their fights but they always got through them like a normal couple. Mitchie did freak out just a little when she found out that Alex was a wizard.

Justin and Mitchie did go on their date. They ended being boyfriend and girlfriend.

The two couples became very much in love and eventually got married.

So, by default, Max got to keep his powers. But they couldn't say that their father did not go on his knees and begged the wizard council to let Justin his powers. The council denied his plea.

I guess we could all say 'Let there be hope for the world.'


End file.
